


Приятное с полезным

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter Eggs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Мистер Лестрейд работает инспектором полиции. Мистер Холмс работает правительством Великобритании. Но у них всё-таки есть кое-что общее; как минимум, темы для споров.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Приятное с полезным

В недрах феерической в своей неформальности забегаловки под названием «Синяя будка» наступал тот благословенный час, когда клиентура расслаблялась до самой приятной кондиции. Те, кто заскочили сюда в промежуток между концом рабочего дня и началом рабочей ночи, уже расходились. Те, кто только зашёл, ещё не начали буянить. Прочий же массив посетителей пребывал в том благостном состоянии, когда малоизвестные группы и диджеи уже не бесят, а собеседники ещё не двоятся.

Бар «Синяя будка» был своеобразной культурной Меккой для самых разных представителей так называемого андеграунда. Найти дверь в «будку» без подсказок с первого раза удавалось только завсегдатаям и патологически везучим людям. Учредитель бара в своё время лично открутил дверь от настоящей синей полицейской телефонной будки образца середины двадцатого века. В будку тогда как раз удачно въехал какой-то лихач, разворотив всё остальное, так что дверь ему дали забрать без возражений. Среди особенно маниакальных посетителей ходила часто повторяемая бородатая шутка о том, что некоторые синие будки внутри больше, чем может показаться при взгляде на дверь. Со временем эта фраза так прижилась, что многие считали её девизом бара.

Местный бармен, глазастый, вечно не выбритый до конца живчик, вот уже несколько лет исправно заступавший на ночное дежурство, уже примерно мог предсказать поведение той или иной части клиентуры. Заходившие на ночь программисты заказывали сигарет, кофе и доступ к розетке — и тихо дымили, стуча по клавиатурам лэптопов. Заглядывавшие в тепло, небритые, как один, физики и математики заказывали то, во что попадали пальцем в меню, и часами могли чертить на салфетках формулы. Забегавшие на вечер девушки всех мастей приводили аналогично разномастных парней. Бывало даже, что бешеные ирландцы приносили гитары, сдвигали столики и принимались хором горланить что-нибудь почти забытое — да так, что стаканы на стойке тряслись, а на душе становилось невыносимо хорошо…

Но среди всего этого были особые, очень особые случаи.

Сквозь гул музыки и голосов тихо звякнул успевший охрипнуть за время эксплуатации колокольчик на входной двери, и бармен просиял. Его надежды и упования на этот вечер имели шанс сбыться: в дверях замаячили фигуры его любимых клиентов. С ними никогда не было скучно.

Первым в «Синюю будку» всегда входил тот, что пониже — крепко сбитый мужчина лет сорока с коротко остриженными рано поседевшими волосами. Его спутник входил следом — высокий, прямой, как шпала, с неприятно внимательным лицом и очень цепким взглядом. Тот, что пониже, никогда не носил галстуков и редко гладил рубашки, как следует. Тот, что повыше, был всегда ухожен и отутюжен настолько, что создавалось впечатление, что он даже казавшиеся случайными складки на брюках выверял по линейке. Первый заказывал один и тот же сорт виски. Второй сдержанно экспериментировал с безалкогольными напитками.

Но они всегда приходили и уходили вместе.

— Вам — как обычно? — спросил бармен, улыбаясь тому, что пониже.

— Да, — невесело сказал клиент, облокачиваясь на стойку.

— Он выбирает, он и платит, — очень серьёзно сказал его спутник. Бармен был готов спорить, что, не смотря на постную мину, в глазах у высокого типа плясали черти. — Столик в углу свободен?

Вопрос был риторическим. Даже если бы столик был занят, могучее присутствие этой парочки его бы вмиг освободило. Бармен видел в этом перст судьбы.

Лестрейд, в отличие от суеверного бармена, видел в этом лишнее подтверждение того, что клиентура бара просто чуяла опасность шкурой. На месте среднестатистического посетителя «Синей будки» он бы тоже ретировался куда подальше при приближении непроницаемого госслужащего (с зонтиком) и полицейского инспектора (с пистолетом). Причём неизвестно, чьё оружие было опаснее для окружающих.

Майкрофт Холмс, словно прочитав мысли инспектора, изобразил на лице нечитаемое выражение, которое могло сойти за исполненную понимания снисходительную улыбку, и удалился, оккупировать столик.

В первый раз инспектор увидел Майкрофта пять лет назад, в своём кабинете, глубокой ночью. Невозможный в своей уверенности тип, одетый в костюм, который стоил не меньше годового жалования Лестрейда, сидел в кресле инспектора и посмотрел на вошедшего полицейского так, будто тот опоздал на давно оговорённую встречу. И это притом, что инспектор просто вернулся за забытым телефоном. Тогда Лестрейд прошёл ускоренный курс познания стадий восприятия Майкрофта Холмса: от желания его арестовать за несанкционированное проникновение — до момента, когда инспектору просто хотелось пристрелить собеседника. Собеседник воспринимал всё очень спокойно, что бесило ещё сильнее.

Когда к концу беседы Майкрофт по пятну на манжете рубашки инспектора определил, сколько лет соседской канарейке, Лестрейд был морально готов забиться под стол и на всякий случай зарыдать оттуда. На тот момент он уже целую неделю знал, что такое «Шерлок Холмс», и ему хватало; второй «Холмс» был уже явным перебором. Майкрофт тогда долго смотрел на инспектора, и, в конце концов, заявил:

— Вы подходите.

— К чему я подхожу? — ужаснулся инспектор.

— Шерлоку нужен стимул чуть интеллектуальнее среднестатистического полицейского, — выдал Майкрофт.

— Стимул для чего?!

— Заодно бросите курить, — прежним тоном отозвался Холмс-старший.

— Зачем мне бросать курить?!!

— Любая зависимость лечится.

Разговор в том же духе продолжался ещё минут двадцать. В итоге Лестрейд, презрев инстинкт самосохранения, вызверился в том ключе, что наркоманию не вылечить, а курить он будет всегда. До самой своей скорой смерти от нервного истощения.

— Посмотрим, — приятно улыбнулся Майкрофт и, вежливо попрощавшись, вышел.

Через неделю отдел привык к тому, что на месте преступления периодически ошивается какой-то странный бледный тип. Через две недели Шерлок перестал смахивать на покойника. Через три недели Лестрейд понял, что жуткий старший брат их гениального, но откровенно чокнутого консультанта просто перенаправил деструктивную энергию Шерлока в другое русло, дав тому пищу для постоянно лихорадочно функционирующего мозга. В конце концов, никто никогда бы не допустил постороннего до расследований без санкции «сверху». Лестрейд подозревал, что это «сверху» было Майкрофтом.

В тот вечер, когда Лестрейда посетила эта мысль, на мобильник инспектора пришло вежливое напоминание о том, что кое-кто проиграл спор. Инспектор наклеил на руку первый никотиновый пластырь, перезарядил пистолет и в первый раз повёл Холмса-старшего в «Синюю будку», отдавать долг.

— Одну соломинку или две? — осведомился колдовавший над безалкогольной дрянью для Майкрофта бармен, вернув инспектора в настоящее время.

— Две. И зонтик побольше воткните, — тихо процедил Лестрейд.

Бармен помолчал и так же тихо уточнил:

— В стакан?

— В стакан, — мягко сказал над ухом инспектора голос Холмса-старшего. Полицейский невольно дёрнулся: он снова, в который уже раз, не заметил, как Холмс подошёл. — Мы не настолько близки.

— Вот и славно, — дипломатично заявил бармен.

Лестрейд чудом подавил в себе порыв суеверно плюнуть через плечо (и попасть в Холмса). 

За уже довольно долгий период заключений пари и вечеров в «Синей будке» они не стали друзьями. Они даже не выпивали, как нормальные коллеги или знакомые: в одну из первых встреч инспектор неудачно побился об заклад, и с тех пор Майкрофт в его присутствии не выпил ни унции алкоголя. Лестрейд затруднялся сказать точно, было ли это потому, что Холмс-старший не любил терять контроль над чем бы то ни было, включая собственное поведение. Может быть, это было просто из принципа.

Этим «из принципа», «на спор» или «из любви к искусству» был пронизан весь процесс их взаимодействия. Лестрейд как-то просто ради проверки «потолка» способностей Майкрофта заявил, что Шерлок рано или поздно вычислит, что брат влияет на полицию, заставляя их терпеть младшего Холмса. Майкрофт возразил. И как-то сделал так, что Шерлок до сих пор не смог нащупать связь. Инспектор первое время впадал в ступор от этого факта, который, на его взгляд, был где-то за предлами человеческих возможностей.

Невзирая на отсутствие дружеских отношений, выражавшееся даже в обращениях друг к другу по фамилии (упаси Бог от «Грег» и «Майкрофт», это даже звучало противоестественно), инспектор многому учился в процессе общения. Он очень хорошо наловчился не удивляться. После всех высказанных умозаключений и продемонстрированных возможностей Майкрофта Лестрейд, например, не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что тот на досуге собирает из конструктора «лего» модель Звезды Смерти. Или вышивает крестиком ракетные чертежи русских. Или слушает Леди ГаГу. И инспектор хорошо видел, что Холмс-старший, отличаясь от обыкновенных людей едва ли не сильнее младшего брата, уже понял для себя, что периодически живому существу требуется общение с себе подобными. Шерлок же, видимо, только сейчас подходил к стадии осознания того, что ему зачем-то было нужно общество служившего в Афганистане и объективно ненормального военного врача.

Спор, как основа общения, со временем обретал всё более интересные формы. Майкрофт иногда так излагал мысли, что у Лестрейда начинала трещать голова; неудивительно, что в половине случаев инспектор соглашался на пари почти вслепую, не всегда осознавая, в чём собственно был вызов.

Стоило признать, что сегодняшним вечером Майкрофт умудрился вынести сознание не только Лестрейду, но и части полицейского участка. Донован и её _гнусные приспешники_ , как изволил насмешливо выразиться Холмс, провели рейд и повязали на трассе под дюжину совершенно шикарных проституток. В тот же миг, когда сержант с чисто женским злорадством во взоре замыкала дверь в камеру предварительного заключения, по её душу явились серьёзный и официальный Лестрейд и непроницаемый Холмс-старший.

— Вам придётся их отпустить, — вкрадчиво говорил Холмс.

— Обоснуйте, — упирался Лестрейд.

— Это не проститутки, — спокойно утверждал Холмс.

— Сэр, посторонним сюда… — начала Донован.

Лестрейд и Холмс одновременно обернулись к ней. Не резко, без угрозы. Сержант затихла на полуслове и предпочла выйти за дверь. Майкрофт дождался, пока Лестрейд сфокусирует на нём своё внимание, и принялся перечислять, кто есть кто в камере предварительного заключения.

Проституток среди задержанных не было. Было две безобидных и сравнительно скромных стриптизёрши (одна из Манчестера, одна из Лидса). Было четыре стипендиатки какого-то вокально-джазового факультета, проходивших практику в довольно сомнительном, но легальном местечке. Была законспирированный правительственный специалист-подрывник, которую вообще-то сложно было спутать с проституткой хотя бы из-за формы одежды, явно стеклянного глаза и отсутствия фаланг на нескольких пальцах. Привлекательной «ночной бабочкой» подрывника мог бы счесть разве что тот контингент, что предпочитал проституток на деревянной ноге и с повязкой на глазу. Была особенно развратно выглядящая детектив инспектор из отделения Фенчёрч-Ист, находившаяся под прикрытием и практически на коленях умолявшая Майкрофта оставить ей свой номер телефона. Что самое ужасное — делала она это в профессиональных целях; дама оказалась психологом-криминалистом…

— …и последняя, — завершил мысль Холмс, — мой персональный ассистент. Верните ей телефон, кстати: ей необходим мониторинг нескольких информационных каналов для продуктивной работы.

Персональный ассистент выглядела так, что Лестрейд мысленно присвистнул, но от комментариев всё-таки умудрился воздержаться. Майкрофт невозмутимо проконсультировал дам по части неразглашения информации, подозвал Донован, начальственным тоном велел быть внимательней. И, метафорически забрызганный взорвавшимися внутренними мирами окружающих, вышел из отделения вслед за Лестрейдом.

— Я сразу говорил, что проституток среди задержанных нет. Тезис доказан? — уточнил Майкрофт. 

— Доказан, — признал Лестрейд.

Посещение «Синей будки» и планомерное достижение нижних слоёв нирваны посредством виски и общения с типом, присутствие которого влияло на разум намного хуже любого психоактивного вещества, было закономерным итогом…

— Вам это не надоедает, — негромко сказал мягкий голос Майкрофта, вклиниваясь в ход мыслей Лестрейда.

В состоянии инспектора было бы уже нормальным не обращать внимания на контекст, обнять собутыльника и начать изливать душу, но в присутствии Холмса у полицейского безошибочно срабатывал инстинкт самосохранения. Лестрейд вскинул взгляд на собеседника и увидел, что Холмс слегка улыбался.

— Что — не надоедает? — уточнил Лестрейд.

— Спорить, — произнёс Майкрофт, задумчиво проводя пальцем по краю своего уже опустевшего бокала. Зонтик там, кстати, и впрямь был монструозных габаритов. — Делать ставки. И проигрывать.

— Вы спрашиваете или констатируете? — подумав, решил докопаться до истины инспектор.

— Я анализирую вслух, — отозвался Холмс, облокачиваясь на стол и опуская подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Расскажете потом, что наанализировали? — криво усмехнулся инспектор.

Будь на его месте его младший брат, подумал Лестрейд, полицейского тянуло бы дать ему в глаз за такой пристальный взгляд. Парадоксально, но в исполнении Майкрофта это было не так неприятно. Возможно, дело было поправке восприятия на количество выпитого. Но Лестрейд склонялся к мысли о том, что братья Холмс были просто слишком _по-разному невыносимыми_ людьми…

В глазах Майкрофта мелькнула тень какого-то выражения, почти не отразившегося в мимике, и Лестрейд невольно хмыкнул: Холмс понял.

— Рассказывать? — уточнил Майкрофт. Ровным тоном. С очень спокойным выражением лица.

Ещё одно различие, подумал Лестрейд. Шерлок, узнав что-то о собеседнике и имея возможность высказаться, выложил бы в лоб все свои мыслительные наработки, выбивая собеседника из колеи. Майкрофт, обладая информацией, спрашивал разрешения её озвучить — не взирая на то, что в случае положительного ответа его наблюдения вышибли бы вопрошавшего из колеи ещё чище.

— Я и так знаю результаты анализа, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Вы поняли, что я просто не хочу у вас выигрывать.

— Вам нравится процесс, а не результат, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— Я всё равно ничего никому не докажу, выиграв.

— Но играть не перестаёте.

— У нормальных людей это называется «азарт».

— С нормальными людьми я не стал бы спорить.

Лестрейд моргнул. Аргумента в ответ у него не было.

— С нормальными людьми я бы и общаться не стал, — слегка улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Нормальные люди не стали бы с ним общаться без крайней, жизненной необходимости, подумал Лестрейд. У нормальных хватало разума не заключать с этим до _ужаса_ приятно улыбавшимся человеком по большей части дурацких пари. Они бы не стали приводить его в невероятно раздолбанный бар — да ради Бога, Майкрофт ведь даже не употреблял спиртного! — и упрямо платить за проигранную в споре выпивку…

Самое главное — нормальный человек не стал бы получать от этого удовольствие.

— Да, в Лондоне хватает сумасшедших, — спокойно кивнул его мыслям Майкрофт.

В такие минуты Лестрейд обычно начинал стремительно трезветь. Сколько бы он ни выпил за вечер, построение фраз Холмса-старшего выносило хмель из головы, заставляя мозги работать, осмысляя. То, что Майкрофт создавал для собеседника прекрасное впечатление того, что читал даже те мысли, которые были написаны мелким шрифтом, только усугубляло ситуацию.

Странные у них вышли взаимоотношения, подумал Лестрейд, глядя в глаза Холмса и видя там отражение собственной работы мысли. Неадекватные ничему, признанному нормой. Не похожие на человеческие. Проигрывать этому существу было необычайно увлекательно настолько, что это было сродни зависимости. Особенно — если допустить тень мысли о возможности…

Возможности выигрыша. Да. Она существовала в природе, одна на миллиард.  
Для того чтобы Лестрейд хоть раз выиграл спор, Холмс должен был _поддаться_. 

Это было шикарным логическим парадоксом. Было бы прекрасно поспорить на то, что Холмс не способен поддаваться: одна часть формулировки исключала другую. Майкрофт бы проиграл, если поддался. Майкрофт бы проиграл, если бы отказался поддаваться. Инспектора внезапно осенило, что, если бы он озвучил эту мысль, его странный собеседник и правда бы ему проспорил. В первый раз. Но почему-то произносить это вслух не хотелось.

Вот оно, подумал Лестрейд, глядя на Майкрофта. Он же всегда так думает. Он всегда просчитывает реакции окружающих на столько ходов и вероятностей вперёд, что может формулировать фразы так, чтобы у инспектора не было даже шансов выйти из логических ловушек. Но он почему-то всегда выражает мысль, давая обходные маршруты — так, что оставляет инспектору шанс самому в эти ловушки зайти.

Может, ему не так интересно всё время выигрывать, если он всё равно оставляет шансы?..

— Вы в чём-то до крайности правы, — спокойно кивнул Холмс, будто Лестрейд всё это время не думал молча, а активно болтал вслух. — Будьте любезны, принесите ещё виски…

Лестрейд не сразу понял, что Холмс смотрел поверх его головы, на бесшумно подошедшего бармена. А когда понял — осознал, что сейчас истерически засмеётся, потому что внезапно почувствовал, что знает, как Холмс закончит фразу.

— …инспектору, — со сдержанной улыбкой договорил Майкрофт под аккомпанемент хрипов сдерживавшего хохот Лестрейда, смахивавших на предсмертные. — За мой счёт.

Бармен кивнул и отошёл от столика, оставляя собеседников наедине. Наливая им виски, он с тоской отключил записывающую аппаратуру. Всё-таки слежка за этими двумя была гиблым делом — и проблема была даже не в том, что тот тип, что повыше, минуту назад ненавязчиво раздавил «жучок», укреплённый на ножке их столика. Они просто слишком мало говорили.

Может, и правда мысли читали, подумал бармен, украдкой глянув в сторону их столика.  
Он не заметил, как оба посетителя обернулись в его сторону и чему-то неприятно улыбнулись.


End file.
